Tempting Destiny
by LunaPax
Summary: A non-canon Keladry Of Mindelin tale. Keladry is sucked into a pre-time conflict between two very stubborn gods.
1.

I recently redid this chapter, as a test, so if you want me to continue this fic and improve it, your gonna have tp press the little review butten! You may have noticed that Timinoe is not as evil now. I decided that didn't fit his personality too well, so forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer for entire fic: If you recognize it, its not mine.  
  
WISH YOU WERE HERE PRT 1  
  
BY: MOI, WAZZUP GIRL  
  
  
  
Kel walked along the stairs of Balors Needle, not noticing how far up she was. She had always hated the place, but it was a place where no one went, and that's exactly what she needed at the moment. A few moments peace would hardly cure her restlessness, but at least it would be better then sitting in her chambers broding.  
  
As she reached the top she looked around, remembering how just months ago she had saved Lalasa and Jump, which caused her to miss her end of the year tests. Lord Wyldon had let her make them up, but it made her feel different, a feeling she loathed almost as much as Joren and his croonies.  
  
Kel sighed heavily as the sun started to rise, bringing upon the first day of her years as a squire. As a squire it was her duty to serve a knight master, keeping his equipment in shape and joining him on adventures. The night before she had been approached by a young soldier, who she had seen on the practice courts a few days before. He had introduced himself as Timinoe, before asking her to serve as his squire. Her first trip would begin in but a few hours time, and this was her only time to say goodbye to her friends. But on the way to their corridor, she found she would rather not confront them so soon, and instead had retreated to the ironic safety of Balors Needle. She knew she should have told them she was leaving as soon as she had found out, and she had honestly meant to during their study meeting, but apparently Neal had abandoned all sense of judgement in the wake of the new Yamani princess rumored to be arriving.  
  
**********The Night Before************  
  
Kel gathered her books wearily, usurprisingly exhasted at the afternoons practices. Peachblossom had been more ironry then ever, most likely owing the new stallion that had arrived that morning, whos owner had insisted upon the stall neighboring Peachblossoms. She could handle a few bruised bones, but it seemed like that horse was trying to kill her. After, lessons had been exceedingly boring, giving her muscles time to cramp up. Add a large load of battle strategies she meant to study, and you had a sufficently ruined day.  
  
Every bone in her body screamed in protest as she found her self skidding to a halt to avoid collision with a rather tall young man. He smiled dashingly at her before they bowed in greeting. His pale gold hair framed his hazel eyes nicely, though a thin scar ran across on eyelid.  
  
"Hullo!" he greeted her merrily. "Timinoe, master knight at your service!"  
  
Kel bowed once more, "Keladry of Mindelin."  
  
Timinoe looked her up and down, his crisp, white smile never reaching his eyes. "Yes, yes…" he muttered. "So I see."  
  
Kel stiffened, debating whether or not to make an escape right then, then decided that such actions would be quite rude and rather difficult to explain. She briefly wondered why she was suddenly so uncomfortable, before realizing he was staring as if expecting an answer from her.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." She apoligized. "I seem to have misheard you."  
  
Timinoe's smile looked a bit more forced, but he repeated himself. "Would you like to be my squire?" Obviously misinterpretting the look on her face he hurried on. "I've seen you on the practice courts, and your quite good, though perhaps you can use a little work on your left arm jousting, though I've never been much of a jouster myself. In fact my uncle said I looked like a pig holding a toothpick whenever I'm on a horse and…"  
  
"Yes!" Kel blurted out, so shocked at the offer she had no time to notice she had interrupted the man.  
  
Timinoe looked surprised. "To what?" he asked. "That you'll be my squire or that I look like a pig?"  
  
Kel resisted the urge to blush. "The first one, my lord."  
  
He gave her a large smile before clapping her merrily on the back. "Good! Good! We leave tomorrow after lunch!"  
  
He practically skipped down the hallway as he left, and it took as long for Kel to regain her senses. "If I may ask my lords feif?" she called after him.  
  
Timinoe pointed to the gray on his tunic. "Stone Mountain!" he yelled backover his shoulder, "Timinoe of Stone Mountain!"  
  
Kel went numb.  
  
Everyone had met in the library as usual, or at least Neal, Owen and she did, everyone else was away. Cleon was with his knight master, Seaver and Faleron were paying off punishment work, Mericc was teaching Owens younger brothers how to joust, and Esmond and Price Roald were out riding, so she supposed she had to depend on word of mouth for them to hear. Thankfully the two had not been there long, as Owen had his book open and was flipping through frantically, while Neal stared at his like it had grown warts.  
  
"Neal, Owen…" she started, but Neal, not noticing her presense, interrupted her.  
  
"Mithros Shield," he breathed, reading Owens page upside down "did you know that in the Concuratiods War over 50,000 people died? And over half were women?"  
  
Kel could feel tears in her eyes, and silently cursed her monthlies. Why of all days did she have to get all emotional? Trying in vain to find her Yamani mask, she was not quick enough to sheild her tears from Owen.  
  
"Here's something even more amazing!" he burst out, "Kels about to cry!"  
  
This wasn't nearly enough to draw Neals attention, which she noticed had become very fixated on the court lady that had just walked through the library door. "Go figure," he said, half thinking "girls always cry at the stupidest things."  
  
Kel was shocked, but not so much as Owen, who seemed to be wondering whether or not he should leave immediately. "Excuse me?" she asked, making sure to keep her voice steady. "What makes you think I am crying over some stupid thing? I could have a very good reason to cry!" Kel silently prayed he wouldn't ask what it was, as she hardly wanted to explain monthlies to her current cush.  
  
Neal didn't tear his eyes away from the blonde beauty, "Yeah, I think you broke a nail!"  
  
"I don't think you should keep talking Neal," warned Owen, but Neal paid no attention to either of them.  
  
Kel gave him a disgusted look, "That was an extremely sexist thing to say, Neal." Neal simply shrugged and began to recite bad poetry to the girls back.  
  
"uh oh" whispered Owen, who was slowly backing toward the door, "this is gonna get ugly."  
  
Suddenly all of the days frustration came flying out of her head, or rather, her fist. She punched him on the shoulder, a lot harder then meant, but she had to admit the crunch gave her a bit of satisfaction. At least Neal was no longer looking at the court lady.  
  
Kel gazed at him evenly, "Apoligize for your disrespect for every female being on the planet."  
  
Now it seemed it was Kel who had sprouted warts, "No." When she made no response, he returned to the blonde bimbo, who was now looking at a book upside down. "Just because you're a female knight doesn't mean you're a lady or anything. You don't even wear dresses. Don't get jealous or anything."  
  
Kel looked at him in shock, before picking up her books and fleeing from the library, brushing past a very confused Owen.  
  
***********present day***********  
  
The bell for first classes rang, a loud and obnoxious noise even from so high a perch as hers. It signaled that she had better hurry if she wanted to finish packing, and clean the gear before they left.  
  
Kel sighed and started the long descent to the ground.  
  
**********An hour later**********  
  
Kel slowly climbed up onto Peachblossem, who knickered in disgust at all the weight from her baggage.  
  
"Oh stuff it," said Kel quietly. "This was hardly my idea. Why don't you bite Joren?"  
  
She had a feeling that Peachblossem would have given her a very nasty landing if Timinoe had not arrived, looking strangely smug. Somehow that aggravated Kel far more than her horses bullishness.  
  
"Coming!" said Kel, before muttering, "but did we have to leave right after lunch?" The food she had managed to bite down during lunch was fighting its way back up, not grateful for the climb.  
  
"What's the matter? Your delicate stomach can't bear to have to leave on a full stomach?" said a joking Timinoe. "Oh, and By the way, My little brother and one of his friends will be accompanying us on our little 'trip'. I believe you know them quite well "  
  
Joren and Vinson rode up on their horses, smirking. Suddenly she knew why Joren had made the extra effort to appear extra polite the year before. If something happened to her, no one would suspect one of her "friends."  
  
"Your not serious," said Kel, unable to help herself. "You can not be serious!"  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid he's very serious lump," snarled Joren, leaning in close from his saddle. "And if we complain once about you to Timinoe, you will wish you had never come on this trip."  
  
"Too late," said Kel, quietly as he rode off. She resisted the urge to lift her hands to the sky and shout, "Can my life be any worse?" If it could, she didn't know how.  
  
Vinson growled while he grinned and leaned close to Kel."Your in for a LONG year Lump," he whispered, before turning back to Timinoe, "we're ready to go sir!"  
  
"Head out!!" shouted Timinoe, taking the lead, and was followed by Joren, and then Vinson. Their ponies formed a tight line, leaving Kel to the back, PeachBlossems least favorite spot. Kel turned back to take a last look at the city.  
  
"goodbye everyone, I'll miss you, forever and always." She whispered, before galloping to catch up with the rest. 


	2. “If you would stop scaring all the game ...

1 Wish you were Here prt2 (re-written)  
  
******One week later, at the palace********  
  
"Kel! Hurry up!" shouted Neal to the door, "We're gonna be late for breakfast! Would you open up already! Listen, I know I was a jerk in the library but that was a week ago!!! And….."  
  
Lalasa opened the door, revealing bare walls and floor.  
  
"What do you want?" asked an exasperated Lalasa, "I'm busy cleaning up."  
  
"Where's Kel?" asked Neal, pushing past Lalasa to enter the room. He ran his fingers over the white walls, as if expecting her stuff to reappear by magic.  
  
"Oh, you forgot that fast?" Lalasa asked, clearly uncomfortable with Neals ignorence.  
  
Neal gazed at her stupidly, his mouth practically hanging open. "Forgot what?"  
  
Lalasa raised an eyebrow, before rushing over to where Crown was demanding to be let inside. "Lady Kel has been away with her knight master for a week, sir." She replied, as she struggled to push the window open. Neal went over and the two of them grunted before the shutters flew open.  
  
Neal, clearly offended at her sudden departure, just pouted. "So who's her knight master?" he asked at last. "Was it Lord Raoul? I bet it was, he was always watching her in the practice courts…"  
  
Lalasa shook her head sadly, "If only it was. Some Stone Mountain boy, I believe. Brother of the nasty blonde boy?"  
  
Neal's face paled visibly, "You don't mean Timinoe of Stone Mountain, do you?" When Lalasa nodded he gulped and fled from the room, in the direction of the library.  
  
Lalasa cast a worried look at Neals retreating back, before picking up the broom to finish sweeping.  
  
**********Back with Kel***********  
  
"Wonderful!" Timinoe threw up his hands in exasperation. "Kel are we by any chance lost? Because I swear, I've seen that tree three times now!" Joren nodded agreement.  
  
Kel shook her head, before muttering to Peg, who had managed to tag along, "How can they tell? All the trees look the same!" To Timinoe, however, she simply nodded. "You have the map, my lord."  
  
Timinoe simply shrugged, "Yes, but isn't it your duty to direct us?"  
  
Kel shook her head, "I have no knowledge of this land, my lord. Mindelin is far from here."  
  
Timinoe looked confused, "But Joren said that you were an expert at mapping and guiding…"  
  
Joren, as if sensing the danger he was being brought into, stuttered a quick excuse before saying, "Still, I feel it would be better if she were duely punished."  
  
Timinoe raised a blonde eyebrow, but only shrugged. "We're on the main road, we can't get too lost." Then, before anyone could make another comment on the matter, he spurred his horse and trotted forward. To Kel's dismay, Joren and Vinson did not follow suit.  
  
"So, Kel…" Joren began "That wasn't very nice of you to get us lost like that. Hardly appropriate after all we did for you…"  
  
Kel nearly choked on the piece of dried meat she was knawing on. "Excuse me?" she spat. "In case your little peanut of a brain forgot, I cook your meals, clean Timinoes equipment, take care of your animals, make your fire, and set up your camp! Like any proper squire."  
  
Vinson grinned eviley, and repeated, "Like any proper squire."  
  
For some odd reason, both of the men thought this was hilarious. Jorens face turned pink and Vinsen dropped his water flask. "Oh, come off it, Lump! You didn't honestly think someone would pick you as their squire did you?"  
  
Kel stiffened visably, "Your brother did."  
  
Once again the two boys burst into laughter. "Jorens brother is witless," coughed out Vinsen. "A little here here and there, and he dropped you right into our laps" he smiled suggestivly. "where you belong."  
  
It took a moment to digest this, as Joren and Vinsen howled with laughter and rode off. So she was chosen out of pity by her worst enemies brother. As if she couldn't snag her own knight! Timinoe was nice enough, sarcastic and more than a bit dim, but sweet when it suited him.  
  
Pulling the hood of her cape up to hide her disappointed face, she nudged Peachblossem into a trot.  
  
  
  
*********A few hours later********  
  
"Here we are, in town at last, no thanks to you Kel," sneered Joren, who dismounted his horse, a thouroughbred every bit as pale as its rider.  
  
"Don't blame her Joren, it's not her fault cows like her can't read maps worth anything," said Vinson, and started to untack his mare.  
  
'I didn't even have the map!' thought Kel for the millionth time that hour. But instead of repeating her comment, she smiled sweetly back at Joren. "And I suppose you think its all MY fault that you look like a goat?"  
  
"Yes, that's your fault as well," snapped Joren, before he realized what he had said. His face turned beet red, and in contrast to his white hair, he began to look rather like a radish. "I mean…"  
  
Kel just laughed and moved up to take care of Timinoes horse, Lightning.  
  
Lightning was a pure black horse, the fastest horse in the kingdom, and also was of the meanest. As Kel approached him he pawed the ground, looking ready to charge at any moment. Kel glared at him. "I don't suggest you do anything mean," she told him, "or I might tell Peachblossem how bad you behave." Peachblossem was a bullying horse, and all the horses that knew him were afraid of him. Lightning continued to glare, but didn't try anything.  
  
**********Back with Neal and co***********  
  
"Hey guys, did you ever notice that Kel has been missing for a week?" asked Neal, picking absently at his vegetables.  
  
"No duh" said Merric, snatching the roll from Owens plate "and you didn't?"  
  
"Well no, but…" Neal began, turning scarlett.  
  
"Your hopeless," stated Owen, stealing Merrics pudding in retaliation. "Which girl was it this time?"  
  
Neal buried his face in his hands to hide his ever increasing blush, "the beautiful, and talented Lady Anfriteas Deilub. She's gorgous and….."  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl." said Owen, and the others nodded agreement. Roald took a large, black book from underneath his chair. Thick dust coated its pages, suggesting nonuse for quite some time.  
  
"I got it from dads personal library," he admitted, looking quite ashamed. "I don't think he'll notice it's gone, but we better hurry anyway."  
  
While Neal started a heated argument with himself whether of not Deilub rimed with delight, the others poured over the kings book. Looking desperatly for a certain Timinoe of Stone Mountain.  
  
************Six months later*************  
  
"Listen guys, I'm gonna go to the bar, you go catch some food, we don't have enough money to buy dinner." said Timinoe. Kel rolled her eyes. In the past months she had learned one thing: Never leave Timinoe alone with money. He tended to spend it all on liquor.  
  
"You heard him Lump, go get dinner," snarled Vinson who began to brush off his mare. Joren snickered.  
  
"Actually, I need all three of you to go," Timinoe said, blushing. Kel expected it had something to do with a certain raven haired local beauty he was to meet that night. "We leave again in the morning, so we need to restock."  
  
"But Kel can do it!" argued Joren, who also seemed to have plans for later.  
  
"No buts about it you guys, now go!" Timinoe hurried them off as a dark haired girl started walking toward him.  
  
**********Later*********  
  
"We've been here for an hour and we haven't caught anything yet!" complained Joren, who threw yet another rock at yet another rabbit, scaring it off. His bow and arrows lay a few yards back momentarily forgotten.  
  
"If you would stop scaring all the game away…" Kel started, before interrupting herself. "Hey what's that?"  
  
She pointed to a half-buried glowing necklace. It was covered in strange markings, and decorated ornamentally in assorted animals.  
  
"I don't know but it could be worth a fortune!" said Vinson, who ran up to it. Then he hugged Joren, "it looks like its made from solid gold!!!! We're rich!"  
  
Joren, however, seemed to have other ideas. "Rachele will love it!" he said, naming a girl Kel had seen him with at the local pub.  
  
Joren reached to pick it up, Vinson attached to his arm, trembling with excitement. Kel raced toward them. "Stop! Let's think about this…it's glowing and in the middle of no where, now why do you think that is? No don't TOUCH it!!!" Kel grabbed Jorens arm, just as his fingers closed around it.  
  
The ground rumbled, and suddenly cracked underneath them. Kel had time to see a tree fall headfirst into the crevice before she lost her footing and slipped down with it, dragging Joren and Vinson with her. 


	3. “Mithros sheild, you are pathetic”

This takes place in Africa, a few hundred years ago, and I made up the language (in case you can't tell).  
  
1 WISH YOU WERE HERE PRT3 (re-written)  
  
BY: WAZZUP GIRL  
  
********Somewhere in Africa*********  
  
Kel woke up to an ugly sight. A huge yellowish tan cat was looming down at her. It took her a few moments to recognise it as a lion, something she had seen only in pictures and on Lady Alanna's shield. Making a note to stay very still, she looked around. Joren and Vinson were there, apparently sleeping.  
  
Beside her Joren started snoring, VERY loudly. In fact because of this the monster went over to him and forgot all about Kel. This gave Kel all the welcome she needed to kill this creature. Unfortunatly, she is only human and he is, well, a lion. Needless to say the fight didn't last too long. But Kel managed to distract it long enough to let her haul out of there.  
  
*********A few moments later***********  
  
"On one hand, I'm alive. On the other, I just left my two worst enemies alone and asleep with a monster," then she thought about this for a second. "This could be a good thing…" Then she sighed, "But they have the necklace."  
  
So she ran back in the general direction she came from.  
  
********In the eyes of Joren********  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Would you stop screaming, you fool!" scolded Joren, who never tore his eyes away from the lion.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!" continued Vinson, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mithros sheild, you are pathetic" came a voice, youthful, as if there was a child there. They turned and, seeing no one, Joren looked at Vinson. Vinson looked at Joren.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*********Kel's point of veiw**********  
  
Kel stiffled a laugh. She had run into some villigers a while back and traded some copper pennies for a lion skin. She figured that if she couldn't scare the lion away with it, she could still freak out Joren and Vinson. She crept slowly around them. Apparently Joren was "trying" to stay calm and Vinson was all around losing it.  
  
"Mithros sheild" she muttered, "you are pathetic." They responded to this with more screaming. 'I guess it's the lions turn.' Indeed the lion was slowly making its way toward her, circling her as it went. 'I guess its never seen a lion on two legs, or maybe that's paws' she mused. 'Lets get ready to RUMBLE!!' It seemed that the lion skin was a bit more impowering then she supposed. Every nerve in her body trembled with excitement.  
  
But instead of attacking her the lion melted, leaving a small boy in a skin matching her own.  
  
"Kictj!" he said, urgently to her. "Kictj! Kictj!"  
  
"What?"she asked, puzzeled. In all the years of foreigner visiting the palace, she had never heard a language even remotly related to this.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!" That was of course Vinson.  
  
"Kictj, nahemwy, capapus."  
  
"listen, I don't know what your trying to say. Why don't you show me?"  
  
The boy seemed to understand this, considering how many many motions she used, and pointed to her, shape shifted into a lion, then changed back. He then pointed to her again.  
  
"oh.. I get it, you want me to take my costume off."  
  
The boy nodded, so Kel slipped out of her lion skin, much to Jorens surprise and Vinsons delight, and revealed to the boy her baggy olive green pants and her tight black shirt. The villigers had also given her this outfit.  
  
"Nacempta, lecedro nipadwa?" asked the boy, motioning to her companions, and then shapeshifting to lion and back again.  
  
"You think they are shape shifters?" Kel guessed, and the boy nodded. "They only wish they are, don't worry." Kel smiled and looked thoughtful, "Though sometimes they do resemble apes."  
  
The boy grinned, then sped off across the grassy plain. Kel ran after him.  
  
**********Jorens POV********  
  
Joren watched as they raced away, a bit puzzeled.  
  
"Um, what just happened?" asked Vinson.  
  
"I have no idea, but we better follow her." Said Joren.  
  
"Don't you mean 'them'?" asked Vinson.  
  
Joren blushed, "um, yeah." 'that outfit looked REALLY cute on her' he thought, then ran off after Vinson.  
  
AN: Theres your hint of a romance ok? That was for the person who requested it. 


	4. “the Shyinue needs her medallion, no?”

Anything in *blah* is a translation. Just for your information.  
  
1 Wish you were here prt4 (rewritten)  
  
*******A few hours later***********  
  
Brown, brown, brown, Green!, brown, brown. That was all anybody saw around them. Just a big, dry plain. An occasional tree or shrub dotted the land, but those were few and far between. Kel wondered how the boy knew where he was going, there were no landmarks, no paths, not a house in sight. After a few minutes though, they came across what looked like the village Kel was at before. Indeed there were her copper coins hanging from the top of a market stand.  
  
"Shapopaway virnces!" shouted the boy, "Shapopaway coiyinuy!" * Shapopaway returns! * *Shapopaway back! * (AN: Shapopaway is his name, the girl I babysat for helped me make that one up ^_^)  
  
"Shapopaway! Gient gfd hjg gbhkffjh hjf!" shouted one of the villagers, who Kel assumed was his mom, because Shapopaway quickly looked at the ground, still grinning.  
  
*Shapopaway! Where have you been, that's it, your grounded! *  
  
*Sorry mom,* said Sha, * But these guys fell from the sky and I got a little, um, distracted by the girl, she IS cute. *  
  
*That's no excuse! You can't go around having crushes on EVERY girl can you? * said the woman, then in Common, "I'm sorry, my son seems to have a bit of a litnoc, that is, crush, on you."  
  
Kel smiled at Sha, who blushed. Joren whispered, "yeah, its not that hard to get caught up in her smile."  
  
"I heard that young man! My ears may be old but they still work!" said the lady, "By the way, my name is Recoliy, but you may call me Rec, and your admirer is Shapopaway."  
  
"Sha for short!" chimed in the boy.  
  
Kel stuck out her hand, "I'm Kel, and the two baboons that are following me are Joren.." she pointed at him, then at Vinson, "…and Vinson."  
  
Sha scowled at them, "she's mine!" he hissed at Joren, who only shrugged, embarressed.  
  
"Don't worry, you can have her," laughed Vinson, "No one else wants her."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted an irritated Kel, "but how do you guys know Common? When we met Sha he was speaking something else."  
  
Rec laughed, "He was speaking the tribe language, Tiymin. Common is a second language that we learned from travelers like you. Now if there are no more questions…"  
  
"I've got a question!" piped in Vinson, "How come your son turned into a giant cat and tried to rip our throats out?!"  
  
"I did NOT try to kill you!" defended Sha, "Only just scare you a bit."  
  
Rec glared at Sha, "You weren't supposed to shift in front of anyone."  
  
"But mom! I thought she was the Shiynue, she fell from the sky, she had the necklace, she had two guardians with her, and she tried to fight me, even when I was a lion!"  
  
Rec looked surprised and turned to Kel, "Is that true?"  
  
Kel looked confused, "yes mam, I'm a squire in my world."  
  
Rec looked at her strangely, "you don't look square."  
  
"I said squire, not square. A squire is a knight in training." Kel explained, wobbling a bit from tiredness.  
  
Rec noticed, "Come with me, I'll have a hut set up for you all."  
  
Kel thought a moment, "Um, if its not too much, could I have my own room? Joren tends to snore quite a bit, and I don't trust Vinson."  
  
Rec looked the two boys up and down, then nodded. "Quite understandable. If you like, you can stay with my family."  
  
Kel bowed, "That would be great."  
  
Sha bounced around Kel, "YAH!!! The girls staying with ME!" said Sha, sticking his tongue out at the older boys.  
  
Vinson laughed, "Yeah, if you call that a girl."  
  
"Follow me." said Rec, leading them through the colorful maze of shops, stopping only to let her guests catch their breath.  
  
"This.." wheezed Vinson, "is worse…than… the weights…this is way….too..much…running…for…me!"  
  
"Stop complaining and hurry up! We're walking for goodness sakes!" said Joren, who also had a line of sweat across his brow.  
  
"Yeah but its hard!" protested Vinson, who sat down abrptly.  
  
Just then a man ran up to Kel. He was old and his face was furry, but his eyes were sharp and clear. "You!" he shouted, "You gave me the copper medallion!"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Kel, recognising him as the man who had sold her furs. "Do you mean the copper coin I gave you?"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no… It's a medallion! Look!"  
  
Indeed some of the copper had rubbed off, revealing the same design that was on the necklace from the woods. It was a tiger and a snake circling phoenix (AN: fire bird). Moons and suns danced around and between them, creating an almost living picture.  
  
"You want it back, no?" asked the old man, his eyes sparkling in respect for her, "the Shyinue needs her medallion, no?" Then he thrust it into Kel's hands and hurried out of sight.  
  
Joren leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. "I wonder if they all do that," he whispered, then felt around in his pocket for a piece of copper.  
  
*********A while later***********  
  
Kel and the others had finally reached the huts and now she and Rec were sitting cross legged on the dirt floor inside the bright orange hut, enjoying a strange tea, made of roots and berries. Or rather Rec was enjoying it, Kel was trying not to make a face at the bitterness. So Kel decided to talk rather than drink.  
  
"So Rec," she began, "People keep talking about the Shyinue. Who is that?"  
  
Rec laughed, "It's a long story, story my child, longer than I care to tell. It was foretold by our seers that a beautiful lady would descend from the sky, or in your case fall from, and she would save our people."  
  
"Save you from what?" Kel interuppted. "You seem to be doing just fine."  
  
"I'll get to that, now the Shyinue would have guardians, one who would love her eternally but never tell, who is represented as the tiger," she said fingering the medallion, "and another who was a snake, not too be trusted, for he would do all he could to destroy her."  
  
"Well than its definitely not me," said Kel laughing, "I just have two snakes!"  
  
Rec smiled knowingly, "We shall see, there's more to people than you think. Now, you asked what we needed to be saved from….."  
  
Just than Sha burst through the door, jumping and laughing. "Mama, mama!" he cried, "Joren and Vinson are gonna teach me poker!" He was so excited that he wasn't watching where he was going and he knocked over Kel's glass of tea. "Sorry my love!" he cried and with that he ran back outside.  
  
Rec laughed, seeing Kel's irritated face. "He'll get over his "love" for you by next week, don't worry. Shall I get you another cup of tea?"  
  
"No thanks!" she quickly answered, a little too enthusiastically, "but do you have any lemon water?"  
  
"I'll go get some," laughed Rec, and she quickly left for the kitchen. The kitchen was actually another tent, behind the boys hut. Unlike the other plain, dull, and orangish- brown colored tents, the kitchen was bright blue, with purple stripes all around it.  
  
"I guess they really like food," Kel said to herself, and then sat down to wait for Rec to return.  
  
**********Later*********  
  
Rec rushed into the room red faced. Kel noticed that she was carrying a golden sword and wooden bow and arrows, instead of lemon water and tea.  
  
"Hurry!!" she cried, "Take the sword and follow me!"  
  
Kel quickly took the sword, 'it's a little rusty and dull' she thought, testing the swords tip on the edge. But to her surprise it sliced her finger easily, and without another thought of the wound she raced out the door. It wasn't hard to figure out where Rec had gone, just follow the sounds of screaming people. Kel pushed her way through the crowd, and when she reached the front she saw a certain curly-haired boy looking oddly familiar.  
  
He was fighting big, make that humongous, tarantulas!  
  
"Owen! OWEN!" she called out. The boy glanced behind him.  
  
"KEL!" he shouted, turning to her, "I'd hug you but I think you'd kill me. I haven't seen you for… YEARS!" Just then a tarantula pounced on him, slashing him across the chest with its poisonous venom. "AHH!!!" AN: do tarantulas even have venom? Or live in Africa?  
  
"OWEN!" Kel ran over to where he was laying, killing any tarantulas remaining, "Owen if you die I'll kill you!" Kel knelt over him.  
  
"closer," he whispered, "come closer." Kel obeyed. "A little closer, now listen…." His voice faded out.  
  
"Owen if you don't finish your sentences I'll tell Lord Wyldon!" Kel was close to tears.  
  
"just a little closer please," whispered Owen. Kel was now just inches away from his face.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
  
"I wanted, I wanted…" suddenly Owen jumped up grinning, making Kel scream, "…I just wanted to scare the freak out of you!!"  
  
"Owen that was a mean trick! If I wasn't so happy to see you I'd stick a  
  
snake down your shirt!"  
  
"Wasn't that a jolly good fight?! All those tarantulas dead.." Owen sighed blissfully.  
  
Kel looked at him strangely, "Boy I think there's something wrong with your head! If you thought that was JOLLY your defiantly messed! And how did you GET HERE???"  
  
  
  
That's it for chpt 4!!! I know, not too exciting. But I'm glad I got owen into here! Thank you too all who reveiwed! I'll explain what happened with Owen (and Jump will probably be there too ^_^) in the next chpt. And for all you Kel/anyone fans, tell me! And tell me any questions you have as well!!!  
  
  
  
* WAZZUP GIRL * 


	5. “Guess this means I’ll be sleeping with ...

THANK YOU'S: HYPER GIRL YOU ARE COOL!!!!! Alec- thanx for the suggestion in chpt 3, I meant to add a Tortell moment in chpt 4, but I never got around to it. Gabs- Here's your MOOOOORRREEEEEE(!!!!!!! LOL), Jo- WOW, That's a lot of PLEASE, ummm……- don't worry, I'll leave my e-mail at the end so if you really WANT to review a lot you can e-mail it too me! I saw "Miss Congeniality" last night. That's such a funny movie!!! I might be using lines from that and the "Daughters of the Moon" series. Oh, and for the "Kel/???" I personally can't think of ANYONE who I want her to like. I NEED HELP. Now here's……  
  
Wish you were here prt5 (rewritten)  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET HERE???!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kel and Owen sat around the small fire in Rec's tent. Rec had left them an hour ago to "get some more fire wood", but Kel suspected that she had gone to the Town gathering, and didn't want to be rude by letting her guests know that she would rather go to a meeting then stay with them. The town Officials were planning to discuss what should be done now that the "Shyinue" was here, and the tarantula's (Kel later found out they were called Huiets). So Kel and Owen were catching up on the times.  
  
"Want some tea?" asked Kel, grinning evilly. * yes Owen, have some tea, have some nasty, barf flavored, bitter tea. * Owen nodded cheerfully, so Kel got up to retrieve the teapot from Sha, who was trying in vain to sweeten the tea, by pouring so much sugar in it the tea was overflowing into his lap. Sha didn't seem to notice the hot liquid burning him. "Sha," Kel began, but Sha was looking into the pot intently, * Come on Sha, WAKE UP you idiot! * "Sha…. Sha…." Sha paid her no heed. * Fine you little worm, how bout this.* "Sha, your laps on fire." Sha jumped up.  
  
"AHH!!!!! It hurts!!!!" he raced out the door, in the direction of the lake, leaving the pot behind. Kel bent over to grab it. "So Owen, what have I missed?"  
  
"Well, Cleon and Neal were killed in a battle with the Wild Mage, Esmond and Merric got married, the lioness went crazy, Prince Roland married a gypsy woman and ran away, Peachblossem died from cholera, and Lord Wyldon went on a killing spree and murdered the King, Queen, and all the first years."  
  
Kel spun around, the teapot, forgotten in her mind crashed to the ground. "What?" she shrieked. Owen laughed so hard he was close to tears. Then Kel laughed too, "Ok, what REALLY happened."  
  
"To tell the truth, not much. Neal figured out you were gone about a week after you left, being the dense headed guy he is, and a few minutes after that he moved on to a new crush. Cleon became a knight, Prince Roland's new betrothed drowned on the boat to Tortell, and everyone moved on with their lives." Owen grinned hen, "And Timinoe is on shield probation for losing his brother, his squire and a boy placed under his care." Owen looked at Kel's maddening face. * Uh, oh *  
  
"It took him a week to realize I was gone," she confirmed.  
  
Owen laughed, "You can kill him, if you know how to get back to Tortell."  
  
Kel's face relaxed, "Oh yeah. Speaking of traveling, how'd you get here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Well, Neal, Cleon, Jump and I were ordered to get more firewood for camp, our knight masters were traveling together, and Neal noticed a weird looking bow and arrow lying on the ground, covered in half dead leaves. I went to pick it up, Jump in my back sack, and BOOM!…" Owen through up his hands, "we were here, in the middle of a tarantula nest. So how did You get here?"  
  
Kel ignored his question, "Jumps here? Where is he?"  
  
Owen laughed, "he's in my back sack still. Here." Owen handed the wiggling sack to Kel, who practically tore it apart trying to undo the knot keeping it shut. "Hey! What did my back sack ever do to you to make you wanna kill it so much?!"  
  
Kel rolled her eyes, then finally resorted to using her new sword to cut the strings. "Ha ha, very funny. Jump!!" The mangy dog leapt up and licked Kel's face. "your such a good dog!"  
  
Owen grumbled under his breath, "She's giving the DOG a warmer welcome then she did me!" A little louder he said, "So how did you get here?"  
  
Kel continued to scratch the dog behind his ears, but looked up, "well, Timinoe was off spending the rest of our money getting drunk, so Joren, Vinson and I were sent to catch dinner. After a while we still hadn't found anything, when one of the guys found a necklace. The necklace zapped us here."  
  
"Is that the cursed necklace?" Owen pointed to the coin medallion, which Rec was kind enough to convert to a necklace for Kel to wear.  
  
Kel laughed, "No, this is a coin that somehow became a medallion and it represents the 'Shyinue', who I'm supposed to be. Here, take a look." Kel untied the back and placed it in Owens waiting palm.  
  
"Cool!" Owen shouted, "Another shape is forming!! It looks like…" Owen scrunched up his face, concentrating hard, then he laughed, "It's a monkey! Awesome!" He handed it back to Kel, who studied it for a moment. She said, "I'll have to ask Rec about when she gets back. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted. Rec set a bed up for you in Joren and Vinson's hut."  
  
Owen gulped, "your making me sleep in the same room as THEM?!"  
  
Kel sighed, "Yes I am, now go away, I'm tired and you're loud." Owen left the hut, muttering curses all the way out.  
  
********The next day, early morning********  
  
"So Rec, what do you think about the monkey?"  
  
Kel, Owen, Sha, Joren, Vinson and Rec were gathered around the breakfast table, and all eyes were on Rec. "Actually, it was predicted that you would have 5 guardians. I don't know who they are, or what animal they represent, but it seems the young boy here is one of them."  
  
Owen jumped up, pretended to be galloping on a horse, and waved an imaginary sword through the air.  
  
Kel glanced at Owen, then returned her gaze to Rec, feigning disappointment, "You mean I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life? Oh darn! I was hoping to be rid of him in a couple months." Owen glared at her, Joren and Vinson just laughed. "So anyway, why do I need guardians? Its not like anyone knows me well enough to want to KILL me."  
  
Rec's eyes hardened, "They want to kill you not because of what you've done, but because of what you COULD do, and what you stand for."  
  
Kel closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "So basically what your saying is some maniac wants to kill me because he doesn't like my attitude."  
  
"Not just "some maniac" Kel," Rec warned, "His name is known as Titiar, but that won't help you, for he goes by whatever suits him best. He is the Darkness. The Destroyer of Peace, Love, Harmony, Hope and Dreams. He is the very essence of Evil, and the Creator Of Hate. Be careful of any and all strangers, and even of friends. There's no one you can trust. NO ONE."  
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful. Great Mithros, what have I gotten myself into now?" Kel muttered, then she laughed, "Guess this means I'll be sleeping with my sword now."  
  
"There's nothing humorous about this Kel. Your in great danger, even now as we speak they are watching you. They know everything about you. Your mind is open to them, and they know your secrets." Rec's voice was sad, yet hard as steel, "You must not forget your mission Kel."  
  
"Mission? WHAT mission? You never told me about a mission!"  
  
"I'm afraid your companions will have to leave you and start their own mission as well. They must go and find the sword of truth, the armor of the moon goddess, that's you Kel, and the shield of light. YOUR mission however, will not be so easy, for you must defeat Titiar, and I must say, you don't know the first thing about your powers so your helpless as is. While you guardians are away you will remain here, and be taught by our shaman, but he will only be able to teach you so much, his powers are not even comparable to yours. You will have to reach within yourself, to places that you never dreamed could exist, and learn your own strengths."  
  
Owen leaned toward Kel and whispered sarcastically into her ear, "Now isn't she just so happy and cheerful today." Kel however, felt like crying. *Stone mask * she thought *You have no emotion, you have no fear, nothing can harm you, nothing can…. * "NO!" Kel shouted jumping up, "NO! I won't do it! I won't! I won't leave my friends, I won't fight, I won't! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Kel ran out of the hut, tears streaming down her face. * I can't just give up trying to get home to protect some world I know nothing about! This isn't my world! * "I JUST WANNA GO HOME!!" she wailed, and rammed straight into a young man, a traveler from another city.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, "You dropped this." He reached down and picked up her medallion, the knot securing it had come undone. "It's an unusual pattern."  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for returning it and I'd appreciate it if you would move so I can pass." Kel scowled at him.  
  
The strangers eyes swept over her, looking her up and down, and finally rested on her chest, where her already low cut shirt had drooped even lower. He grinned slightly. Kel decided she didn't like this man a lot, ok at all. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello, my face is up here." She snapped. "Would you move it already?!"  
  
The stranger grinned again, smugly, like she had just complimented him, and finally raised his gaze to her angry face. "I don't believe you know me, my lady," he said, a southern accent to his voice.  
  
Kel just glared at him, "nor do I wish to."  
  
He kept smiling that arrogant smile, "My name is Bauxbart,"  
  
Kel was getting really fed up with him, "good for you," she said sarcastically, and tried to move around him, but he caught her in his arms and spun her around to face him. * Wow * thought Kel * he really IS gorgeous * she mentally slapped herself * Stop it Kel, he's a perverted creep and you want nothing to do with him * but another voice In her head nagged at her, * but he's so CUTE * His jet black hair was cropped short but flowed loose around his face. He had dark, emerald colored eyes that gleamed at Kel, and he had a build unlike anyother. * Very cute * the other voice agreed, * VERY * then * ARGH!!!! WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!!! * Bauxbart kept grinning, "I take it you've never seen the likes of me before."  
  
"And I hope I never do again, now if you'll please MOVE!" Kel was trying hard not to lose her temper. Part of her wanted to kiss him and the other wanted to knock the living daylights out of him.  
  
He pretended to pout, "But I'm so cute."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Kel spit out but inside…. *Mithros even his POUT is gorgeous! *  
  
Just then Owen ran up to them, "Kel where have you BEEN?! After your meltdown we thought you would be miles away from here by now!!" Then he noticed Bauxbart. *Owen you IDIOT! You left her alone long enough for her to get a boyfriend! FUDGE! *  
  
Kel noticed how Owen was looking at her, then Bauxbart, then back at her again, "Don't worry," she assured him, "I would be long gone if this arrogant PIG had let me pass!" Owen let out a deep breath, * She's insulting him, that's a good sign that they are NOT in love. *  
  
Joren raced up to them, "Come on!" he shouted at them, "We're gonna be late for lunch! You can bring your boyfriend with you Kel, hurry up!"  
  
"Lets go my sweet," laughed Bauxbart, offering his arm to Kel.  
  
*I could kill them * thought Kel, * I could absolutely KILL them * then, ignoring Bauxbarts arm, she raced after Joren.  
  
**********Back at the hut********  
  
Lunch was roasted rabbit, and a root stew. Kel didn't like the stew, or the perverted glances Bauxbart kept throwing her way. No one spoke, they just watched Kel and the stranger. *Is it just me or is this lunch taking 10times longer than usual * thought Kel. Then Vinson sealed his fate by trying to make conversation, "So Kel," he said cheerfully, "Introduce us to your boyfriend!" This was all Kel could take.  
  
She sipped her tea slowly, "He is not my boyfriend. He is nothing."  
  
Kel gave Vinson a warning look, and he excused himself into his tent, muttering something about her being able to kill him in her sleep.  
  
Bauxbart was staring amazed at Kel, *Mithros* he thought * The moon goddess knows how to fight, didn't see this one coming. I'm gonna have to think up a new plan. Quick * He noticed something strange happening to her medallion. "Hey," he spoke up, "Her necklace is changing!" Kel untied the necklace and, sure enough, a new animal was shown. It was a weasel, the symbol of slyness, cunning, and selfishness. Kel looked at Rec worriedly, "Does this mean…"  
  
Rec nodded, "I believe you've found your forth guardian."  
  
Kel turned to face Bauxbart, who looked genuinely confused, "AH!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	6. “You failed.”

1 WISH YOU WERE HERE PRT6 (rewritten)  
  
  
  
* song *  
  
I hear the voice  
  
Of my destiny call,  
  
And I know I must go find my way  
  
The hardest part  
  
Will be leaving you all  
  
And I'll miss you much more than words can say  
  
Kel couldn't believe it. It would be a month until her guardians were scheduled to return from their three year journey, and she hated the silence. No one talked, no one laughed, the city was like a ghost town, with the ghosts still there. And her trainer, the Shaman Oriuca, was no better. He would give her an order, but not tell her how to do it, which meant that the daily lessons that were supposed to last only 4 hours in the morning, sometimes extended well into the night. At the beginning of the lessons, they would have tea and biscuits, but Oriuca would make her pour the tea, add any sugar or milk wanted, and pass out the biscuits with her hands tied behind her back, forcing her to use her newly discovered physic powers. Unfortunately, because her lessons started at 5am in the morning, her mind was not awake and more often than not she would end up spilling all over everything.  
  
Needless to say, on that rainy Tuesday morning, Kel was not looking forward to her lesson. First because she had allowed herself to rest another "few minutes" so she was over an hour late. Second because she had begun to really hate tea, which was served with every meal.  
  
As she sluggishly moved up the hill toward Oriuca's bright yellow hut, she noticed something down by the lake. It looked like a bright yellow dragon. * that's silly * she told herself, * you know that Rec said dragons don't exist here. * but she ventured closer to it. The "dragon" appeared to be lifting something out of the lake, but having a bit of a difficult time doing so. The animal from the lake was squirming and biting, and kept sliding through its claws. You guys, I personally love dragons, they're cool Suddenly the dragon lifted his head, and started sniffing the air. Immediately Kel started looking for weak patches of skin, or anywhere that looked vulnerable. "You'd think they'd put markers on such things…" Kel was interrupted by a searing flame shooting out from behind her. * uh, oh * Kel turned, and found herself face to face with another dragon, this one blue. It was all Kel could do to keep from screaming. * You'd think I would be able to hear a REALLY big monster creeping up on me…* Another flame shot out of his * her?* mouth, and Kel had to duck to avoid it. * That's it, NO ONE shoots fire at me and gets away with it! Now, how do I do this non- suicidal… * A roar thundered out from behind her, and she turned just in time to see the flame from her dragon blast the other one, causing it to drop the animal it was holding. Predictably, the animal ran back to the lake and disappeared under the surface.  
  
Kel barely noticed, she was too busy watching the two dragons, who were now dueling. In fact, she was so preoccupid she didn't notice the two figures clothed in black sneaking up behind her…  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Somewhere in America^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
1.1 "You failed."  
  
1.2 Kel spun around and held up her fists in attack position. But she dropped the just as quickly, knowing they would be useless. A woman stood in front of her, tall with long golden hair and a perfect figure. She reminded Kel of the godess, only she knew this was someone else.  
  
1.3 "You failed, Shiynue. I had expected better of you."  
  
1.4 Kel tried to speak, only to find her voice gone. Gasping she tried again, with just as little result. The woman smiled.  
  
1.5 "You may not speak in the presence of one greater, little Shiynue. Not unless I give you permission."  
  
1.6 Kel tried to keep her face Yamini smooth, though it was becoming harder and harder to do. She had gotten used to everyone doing everything she said, there had been no use for it.  
  
1.7 "However, you may. For now."  
  
1.8 Kel felt a tug on her throat as her voice was returned. "Who are you?" she asked softly. "What do you want with me?"  
  
1.9 The woman smiled. "You ask a lot of questions, Shiynue. But we have time,"  
  
1.10 She took a seat on the floor, a grayish marble. There were no walls that Kel could see, just clouds and that endless stretch of floor. Kel followed suite, making sure her dagger was still in place.  
  
1.11 "My name is Kawitha, which means 'Great Protector' in the language of the Tiymin. I am, in a sense, your mother." She held up a hand as Kel opened her mouth to speak, and Kel felt the tug that meant her voice was taken away.  
  
1.12 "You see, long ago I was married to Mithros, and in doing so I received his power, plus the power of his makers. I became stronger than him,and he began to hate me for it. But I was well loved around the realm of the gods, and soon his hate and jealousy increased. He tried getting rid of me, throwing me to the animals, hiring assasonaitors, things like that. It caused panic in the realm, and it hurt me to see everyone suffer because of me. So I left the realm and became ruler of the sky and of the people."  
  
1.13 She sighed deeply, "But he needed a wife. Everyone knows how uncapable men are, can you imagion giving one the right to rule everything? It was awful to see, and even though he later married Lithia, you know her simply by 'godess,' there were still messes everywhere. He gave her access only the one realm, your world, and continued to ruin my realms!"  
  
1.14 Kel saw her hands tremble with rage, and began to wonder if Kawitha even knew Kel was there anymore.  
  
1.15 "Even my powers had a limit, and they continued to decrease as I kept fighting him. So I created you, Shiynue. You and your sister and bothers were to become rulers of individual realms. You were the youngest Shiynue, and the most powerful. By the time I had created you I was running out of power, so I poured my life into you, saving only enough for us to remain separate. You were to be my heir, my daughter. You were to rule my realms, be the ultimate queen. Your bothers and sister would bow to you alone, while ruling individual realms. They would be your protectors."  
  
1.16 She closed her eyes and was quiet for a moment. "But Mithros found what I was doing, one of your brothers betrayed you, us. I had to give you back to your realms, you to the one the godess ruled over. It was awful, watching you all grow up. I sent three of your brothers to help you along your way, but two of them went wrong. One of those two fell in love with you, but joined the other in destroying your life. So, I called you all together once again. Perhaps you can win back our lands, and fulfill your duties. Make sure they never go to ruin again."  
  
1.17 Kel's voice returned to her, "But how have I failed you?"  
  
1.18 The woman opened her eyes and smiled sadly, "Those beasts…"  
  
1.19 "The dragons." Kel cut in.  
  
1.20 "Yes, the dragons, they were sent by Mithros to kill you. But he turned them away at the last second, and now he has you in his clutches. You needed to kill them! Kill every last one of his beasts!"  
  
1.21 Kel didn't like the idea of killing something just because it happened to live in the wrong realm. She would have voiced her opinions to the woman, but she felt herself returning to the real world.  
  
Kel woke up with a splitting headache. She rubbed her temples, and immediately drew back her hand. It was covered in a dark substance. *It figures, I'm kidnapped, left alone in the dark, and now my head is bleeding. It just figures.*  
  
Her stomach growled in response. Kel scanned the small room, and spotted a door on the far left side. She stood, much to her aching legs protest, and jiggled the handle. * it's locked, of course its locked, they stuff me in the closet, and they lock the door. Where do they think I would go? Its not like I'd be able to find my way out of here, I don't even know where HERE IS!*  
  
Kel sighed. * I never knew I complained that much. Then again, my life isn't exactly perfect anymore. I mean… * Kel mentally slapped herself. * That's not important. I need to find a way out. *  
  
****************Later**************  
  
"I can't take this anymore!"  
  
Kel was currently taking out her frustration on an old broom she found in the corner. Using it like a staff she thrust and twirled, not caring that in her very small amount of space the broom was constantly smacking against the walls and ceiling. It was dark, and dusty, and cold, and DARK. Kel wasn't especially afraid of the dark, she just didn't like it. Someone could sneak up on you without you seeing or hearing them. At least when it was light you could see the person attacking you.  
  
"omph!"  
  
Something fell on Kel's head, knocking her off balance. It was a tile from the ceiling, she had knocked it loose with her broom. It fell to the floor with a bang, and Kel desperatly hoped it hadn't alerted anyone. She dropped the broom and grasped the edges of the space where the tile had fallen from. Pulling herself up she was surprised to see that it wasn't a tile that had fallen, it was some sort of vent. She had seen them in the King's palace, blowing air into the room. Luckily it was large enough for her to fit into easily, and she slid along quickly and silently.  
  
She reached an exit quickly, or at least another vent that lead outside. She pushed it open and climbed out to freedom. For now.  
  
  
  
****************Dun dun dun*************  
  
Kel stared around her in wonder. She had never seen so much color in her life, not even in the Yamani markets. Everywhere there were lights and people and color. Weird looking carriages without horses flew by her on both sides, horn blaring. She paid then no heed as she stared numbly around her.  
  
There was a disasperated groan, and Kel was pulled to one side of the black road, moments before an unusually large carriage sped by. She fell to the ground, hitting her shoulder against the pavement. Pulling herself to her feet she looked at the girl who had pulled her out of danger.  
  
She was on the short side, with a slim, near perfect all around figure. Her black, thick hair, fell in waves to her shoulders and Kel was interested to see there were streaks of bright blue and red in them. Her skin was flawless and tan, and her eyes were a dark brown. She wore a baggy black shirt that had an orange eagle on the front and some baggy blue pants made of a strange material.  
  
She glared at Kel, "Were you trying to get us both killed, Shiynue!" She jumped up and Kel found she only came to her Shoulders. But that didn't seem to intimidate the girl in the least.  
  
Kel blinked, "You know who I am?"  
  
The girl brushed her shirt off, "Yeah. Me and Kawitha talk all the time. She said I'd find you here. Now why were you standing in the middle of the road?!"  
  
Kel stared at her, "You know Kawitha? Then maybe you can answer my questions! Or at least ask her them!"  
  
The girl, satisfied that there were no more rocks on her shirt, put her hands on her hips and glared, "Shoot." The girl started walking away, and Kel had no choice but to run and catch up.  
  
"Well, why do I have two different missions? The Tiymin say I'm supposed to go kill the Titam… Timint… Timidrt…" Kel struggled to find the right name.  
  
"Titiar." The girl walked into one of the strangest looking stores Kel had ever seen and started pulling things off the shelves. She shoved a few of them at Kel, "Go try these on."  
  
As the two walked toward the back changing rooms, the girl explained, "Titiar is just what the Tiymin call Mithros. He goes by whatever he wants, remember?"  
  
Kel was shoved into a curtained area and started to change from her robes that the Tiymin had given her, "And what about me being the godess of the moon?"  
  
The girl laughed from the other side of the curtain. "Moon godess? Are they still calling it that?" Hearing that Kel wasn't laughing she said, "They didn't understand the concept of there being different realms, they considered themselves to be the one and only intelligent place. I had to tell them something!"  
  
Kel walked out of the dressing room, wearing the same type of pants that the girl was, along with a semi-tight blue t-shirt. "You told them that?"  
  
The girl studied Kel for a moment, "Ok, go take it off. All the sizes were the same, we'll get you a couple more jeans and some shirts." As Kel went in to change again, the girl continued, "Yeah. I told them that. Kawitha was showing me around the realms, and we ran into them."  
  
The girl went over to the shelves and picked out a dozen more shirts and two more pairs of pants, before placing them on a desk so another girl could price them.  
  
"That's a total of…" There were a few clicks and a beep before the girl continued. "…34.72"  
  
The girl grumbled about how the place was supposed to be "discount" store, but she forked over some strange pieces of green paper anyway, along with small coins. The girl behind the desk put the clothes into a bag, which the girl took. "Come on, Shiynue. We're leaving."  
  
Kel followed the girl past several more buildings, making sure to stay well away from the strange black road. They came to a stop in front of a run down building, taller then some of the others. "This is my, our, apartment." She said as she led them up a few flights of stairs inside the building. "I was lucky, I got top floor, my waters clean, and the rents not too bad."  
  
She unlocked the single door at the top flight of stairs and pushed it open so Kel could go in. Even Kel had to admit, it looked shabby, but the girl seemed perfectly contented. There was one bed in the small room, but the girl had pulled off the thin sheets and pillow so Kel had somewhere to sleep. The carpet was ripped, and a sickly yellow color, and the windows were broken. There was a small dresser and a single, brown chair. There was a smaller room to the side, and Kel saw there was a weird looking chamber pot and a bathtub, along with a sink. All looked rusty and old.  
  
Kel tried to look grateful and happy, which made the girl laugh. "Welcome to New York. The Big Apple itself."  
  
Anyway- updates on the fic/spoilers  
  
Owen/Kel is probably what this is going to end up as. Only theres going to be something that kind of messes ages, etc up. Don't ask, may not happen. But people, I'm NOT a romance writer!  
  
The girl, who is as of now nameless, is the 5th guardian. I'm hoping you had that figured out. Any name suggestions? What should her symbol be?  
  
Expect another 10-12 chapters in this ficcy. May be more or less depending on how this plot turns out. There is going to be a fight in the last couple chapters! This is not going to be some demented, "I'll give you the story line, no action," deal.  
  
Do you guys want me to follow her other guardians when they get the armor? I was thinking of just having them meet up again and having Owen tell the story of what they did (expect tons of comments from the other boys ^-^), but I'm open to suggestions.  
  
There are going to be tragic deaths. Count on it. Nuff said.  
  
Hehehe…I might make this into a small crossover w/ The Cirlce of Magic and The Circle Opens, just as her last realm that she visits. But I don't know if I'd like that much once I wrote it. Hm…  
  
I'm looking for a reader (editor, whatever you want to call it!) If your interested, tell me! My e-mail is dolphin_luver55@hotmail.com or brink_babe2002@hotmail.com . 


	7. “Kawitha says they’ve gone missing

Kel flopped down onto LeAnne's second mattress. It had been almost 3 years since Kel had arrived in New York, and three years since she had last heard from any of her male guardians. Sure she talked with Kawitha daily, so she knew the basic outline of what was going on, but it wasn't the same as seeing them face to face.  
  
So far the boys had collected almost all of the pieces of the golden armor, all but the gloves. In order to win each piece, one of the boys had to confront their biggest fear. It had been amusing to hear what those fears were, in Vinson's case it had been woman's undergarmets. Kel didn't know if that was suppose to symbolize something, but it was fun to imagine him screaming and running away as a petticoat flew towards him. But now that every boy had faced his fear (she had yet to convince Kawitha to tell her what Owen's fear was) they were all on edge, wondering who would have to fight again.  
  
Kel herself had adjusted quite nicely to her new home, taking in every bit of slang, every new fighting technique, anything that could help her fit in. Even LeAnne, Kel's 5th guardian and current roommate, had to admit she was doing well.  
  
Even Kel's looks had changed. Her brownish hair had gone a bright red, and was neatly layered around her face. It fell to her shoulders and usually hung loosely. Her stocky build had slimmed out, though she still possessed every bit of strength that she used to, if not more. Her pale green eyes had turned a brilliant emerald color, and her lashes had grown out. Her face had slimmed as well, while her lips had filled out. Kel and LeAnne weren't sure if it was her bodies reaction to the new realms, or if that would have happened anyway. Either way, Kel had become beautiful…in a punk sort of way.  
  
She had traded in her tunics and breeches for more modern clothes, namely tight blue jeans and a black sports bra as a shirt. It was LeAnne and hers favorite outfit, and they would wash them each night just to wear them again that morning. It was sort of their gang symbol, a way to show that they were from the tough part of New York. It kept the other gangs from attacking them, even if it was a two girl gang. Occasionally Kel would wear a see-through shirt on top, to give it a bit more of an edge. It was part of their disguises, to buy the men some time to look for the armor before Kel went to battle.  
  
At night Kel trained with Kawitha, who stole into her dreams. In her dreams Kel would be to assorted training grounds, where she would be asked to run life threatoning obstacle courses. Even though it was in a dream state, Kel received all the benefits as if she had actually done it. They would practice there in the dream world until Kel was woken up by her alarm clock, signiling that it was time to enter the real world again.  
  
But the clothes, the attitude, and the night training had another reason. The girls were dirt poor. They had managed to keep the same apartment, though the rent kept going up. LeAnne had two jobs; on Monday through Wednesday she was a bagger at the grocery store, and on Thursday through Saturday she was a waitress at a greasy resteraunt. Kel had one, full time job. Six days a week she was a seceratary to a law firm, which required more money input then LeAnnes job, what with the business suits, etc. Luckily, it also put in twice as much as LeAnne's. They considered Sunday their day of rest, their time to stop working and just hang out.  
  
It was late that Saturday night when Kel finally heard LeAnne come home from her work. Unsurprisingly enough LeAnne had smudged mascara under her eyes. Kel had visited her workplace more than once, and each time had been forced to deck someone to get them to leave LeAnne's butt alone.  
  
"Hey Kel," whispered LeAnne, "We gotta talk."  
  
Immediately Kel shot up from the couch. Three years and LeAnne had never sounded as frightened as she did then. Even when fending off muggers and pushy New Yorkers, LeAnne had never failed to keep up a strong front.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Kel, trying in vain to smooth out her long red hair. It had the uncanny ability to tangle itself whenever there was a chance she would have to leave in a hurry. "What's up?"  
  
"It's the other guardians…" LeAnne began, and Kel's hand flew to her throat where the ever preset medallion hung. It now sported a coyote as well, and the two girls would joke that it was because LeAnne worked like a dog.  
  
"What about them?" Kel fought to keep the panic from her voice, but knew she was failing miserably.  
  
LeAnne sighed heavily and took a seat in a three-legged chair. "Kawitha says they've gone missing. Apparently the blockhead Bauxbart led them into a trap, and Titiar captured them."  
  
Kel closed her eyes and went back to lay on the couch. LeAnne didn't have to say it out loud, she knew. They had to leave.  
  
In her heart, Kel was rejoicing. It as too peaceful, she was getting restless. But to go one on one with Mithros himself? She would rather have spent a million lives being restless then perform that task. Diane, the wildmage, had once met him, and from what Kel had heard, the realm of the gods were bad enough without going head on with its king. But Owen…  
  
Owen. He'd be seventeen now, and she briefly wondered if he still thought fights were jolly. And did he still have his curly hair and goofy smile? Kel tried not to notice that just the thought of him made her heart pound rapidly. 'Neal,' she scolded herself. 'Remember Neal.'  
  
But she found she no longer cared for Neal, who had probably off and gotten married on her. And the prince would have found a new princess, and Cleon would be knighted…  
  
Kel blinked back tears. She missed Tortall, and everyone in it. If only Joren hadn't grabbed that stupid necklace, or suggested her to Timinoe. Then she wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
'You liar.' She told herself. As hard as she tried, she could not find a single reason to believe that this wouldn't have happened sooner or later. You just couldn't escape your destiny. Maybe she needed a new destiny…  
  
'Now you're being foolish.'  
  
Feeling the older girls hand on her arm, Kel opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "When do we leave?" 


	8. “If you’re done admiring yourself, I tho...

The smell of incense burned Kels nose, and only the thought of her guardians, trapped or possibly killed by Mithros himself, kept her from releasing LeAnne's hands and blowing the candle out.  
  
The two of them were sitting cross-legged across from each other, her copper medallion placed in their circles center. Around them dozens of candles were lit, casting eery shadows on the walls. It had been LeAnnes idea, this ceremony. Apparently it took a bit more than a weird transportation object to hop realms, especially if you had to go to a certain heavily guarded realm.  
  
"Kawitha," breathed LeAnne, "Your daughters request your help…"  
  
It was the start of a carefully planned out ceremony. Sometimes Kel thought that if LeAnne hadn't been so busy saving the realms, she could have been a poet.  
  
"The great guardians of the Shinyue have been captured by the lowly and cowardly Mithros…"  
  
Kel almost laughed. Hearing anyone refer to Mithros as lowly and cowardly, even if he was, was still new to her. Even thinking it in Tortall would have been grounds for a hanging.  
  
LeAne opened one eye and gave Kel a peircing look, as if guessing what she had been thinking. Obediantly, Kel closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate. 'Think of Owen…' Kel licked her lips, "Mmm…Owen…"  
  
Too late she realized her mistake. LeAnne had completed her part of the ceremony, and Kel was supposed to tell Kawitha where they wanted to go. It was planned for her to request "the brilliant kingdom that was taken, the realm of the gods". Instead, she had demanded to go see Owen…  
  
Kel would have scolded herself a bit more if at that moment the apartment hadn't started to shake. Both girls eyes snapped open at the same moment. Around her candles were tipping over, hot wax and fire dripping onto the floor. Across the room the three-legged chair suddenly become a one-legged chair, and then a pile of ash.  
  
LeAnne looked worried, and Kel guessed this wasn't supposed to happen. Catching LeAnne mouthing "earthquake" she grabbed her medallion and stepped gingerly on the hot wax and tried to cross the room to where the fire escape was. The wax seemed to stick to her feet, and she noticed that as she padded across the room she developed a pair of wax slippers. LeAnne fared no better, as she was trying to jump over the hot liquid and kept slipping into it.  
  
Reaching the window, Kel managed to open it just in time to see the flimsy ladder fall to the ground, it's screws melted. Now, Kel was semi-new to the concept of screws and fire escapes, but she sincerely doubted that Mithros had nothing to do with this unlucky turn of events.  
  
Turning to tell LeAnne, she noticed something; her feet no longer burned. Looking down she saw her bare feet slowly slip out of their wax casing as she was lifted from the floor. LeAnne was looking smug as she too was lifted up and slowly disappeared from view. Kel closed her eyes and felt herself slipping away.  
  
  
  
"Wake up, sleeping beauties…"  
  
Kels eyes fluttered open as she heard the oddly familiar voice calling to her. "Kawitha!" she whispered excitedly, her voice hoarse.  
  
The godess smiled, her long golden hair brushing against Kels face as she leaned closer. "That's right my little Shiynue. Welcome home."  
  
As Kawitha retired from the room, disappearing into a joining chamber, Kel stared in wonder around her. She felt as if she were still asleep, or crazy or something. Her entire room was white, with ivory carvings adorning every wall. White marble was her floor, and her sheets were a soft, albino satin. At the foot of her bed lay white fur slippers, which she put on before hopping off her bed, which, being gold, was the only thing of color she could see.  
  
Spotting no lamps, she went over to a window and threw open the shutters. The sight she held was so beautiful she barely noticed the flock of doves that decided to fly in and join her. It was paradise, plain and simple. In comparison, her room looked plain and dull.  
  
It was COLOR.  
  
There were trees of every shade of green, birds and animals of the likes of which she doubted she would ever see again. The ponds and streams that she saw were a crystalline blue, and full of multi-colored fish. As if there to show off, three brilliant rainbows hung from the sky.  
  
Kel knew that if she did not move immediately, she would stay there staring all day. Gripping the sides of the window, she forced herself to look away, and took a step toward the large mirror across the room. When she looked inside she gasped.  
  
In the thrill of the beauty outside, she had failed to notice the changes in herself. A pale white dress had replaced her jeans and tank top, and around her waist hung a crystal chain. The sleeves were fairly open, and only small crystal hooks kept them from falling off. The neckline was low, but Kel was too amazed to feel self-concious. Her long, red, stick straight hair had been thoroughly brushed, and was crowned by a simple crystal tiara that hung down onto her forehead.  
  
Behind her she heard laughter, and spun, ready for an attack. There stood LeAnne, robed in the same garbs as Keladry, only with a deep red and ruby instead of white and crystal. Without saying a word, she walked over to the mirror. The two girls took one look at each other and began to giggle like little children, though what was so funny managed to escape them both.  
  
"If you're done admiring yourself, I thought we could have a little talk…"  
  
A third reflection joined theirs as Kawitha entered the room. Exchanging glances with each other, LeAnne and Keladry smiled and turned around to face her.  
  
Kawitha smiled sweetly, "Come, my little Venus', it's time to get to work…"  
  
AN: I don't know how many of you are still reading this, but I am seriously sorry about not doing this sooner. In case you haven't noticed, I have redone chapters 1-5, and added chapters 7 and 8. I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this, but I definatly have an idea for a plot line and finish now. Tell me what you think, or you might be in for another long wait. 


	9. “For George’s sake, stop singing!”

"So the plan is, I send you and LeAnne to the cage where your guardians are being held, or at least somewhere close. Knowing Mithros he has a billion different spells on that thing, so I won't be able to get all of you back simply by snapping my fingers." Keladry struggled to keep her attention on Kawitha, as yet another colorful bird landed on a nearby tree ranch and began to preen itself. She just couldn't understand how such a thing could exist, it was so beautiful. "So you use the staff I gave you to get out.you have been practicing those spell I taught you? LeAnne will have weapons for your guardians, so that all you have to do when your freed is fine Mithros, kill him, and I'll come get you! Easy as pie!" Kawitha smiled optimistically, as if having Mithros would be dead within the day was the simplist thing in the realms. "Do you understand? Kel.Kel?" Kawitha cleared her throat and Keladry's head snapped back to look at her. "Sorry," she apoligized. "You were saying?" Kawitha glowered at Kel, obviously not used to being ignored. "I was saying that I should shave my legs, take all that hair, and glue it onto my face so I'll have a beard," Kawitha said simply, her inhuman face glittering perfectly in frustration. Kel's thoughts had drifted off again. "Mmm.hmm.alright," she said absentmindedly. The past weeks had passed by in a blur, and everyday Kel became more and more of a shadow of herself. The Yamini quiet that had ruled her life as a page had returned, and Kel hadn't noticed. The persistant voice that had been the determination inside of her had disappeared.and Kel felt blissfully empty. It was too much, really. The days of being "The Girl Lump" were over, her hopes of getting a shield were gone. Thoughts of romance that had been centered around Neal had turned to Owen, which was maddening enough. But now her friends were gone, captured. But Kel, who hardly ever won a match against LeAnne in fighting ("I'm your guardian," LeAnne would protest. "I'm supposed to be able to beat you.") would be going against their kidnapper, Diane's father. Diane was always helpful, and the idea of killing anyone was grotesque. And even by the off chance that Kel succeded, Mithros was the center of every tortalians life. Bringing Mithros to his knees would be.treason. Kel could hardly return to her home after, and had been fighting to long to give up being the Shyinue. So, after plenty of thought, and weighing of the facts, Kel had come to a definate conclusion.Destiny blows. "Kelady.Shyinue.daughter." Kel looked up, her face betraying none of the emotion running through her. Fancy clothes had gotten old, her red hair even older. At first, it had seemed like encouragement, like someone out there was saying "She could be as great as the Lioness." But in the end, it was just something else to give up. "I want to go home," Kel whispered feircly, surprising even herself. "I didn't ask for any of this, I can't.can't." Kel turned away, and looked toward the balcony again. "I won't win." She felt a small hand rest on her shoulder and looked into Kawitha's eyes. "Do you love your guardians?" Kel nodded faintly. LeAnne was like her sister, and Owen was.Owen. Even the others, though nerve grinding and near intolerable, seemed truly commited to the cause, and to her. "Are they worth fighting for?" Again she nodded. "Then why are you still here?" "I was scared." "Are you still?" Kel looked up harshly, grim determination, and a fatal acception glowing through her hazel eyes. "No."  
  
  
  
"The purd-y girl from Bonna Lee  
  
Came one day to speak to me! I closed me eyes to get a kiss Then me ran away when I heard her lisp." "Owen?" "Yup?" "For George's sake, stop singing!" "Ok!" A few minutes of glorious silence went by. Then. "Poetry anyone?" There were disgruntled groans in the darkness. For the past four months the three squires and the desert wanderer had been stuck in a prison chamber no more grand than a rats cage, and no bigger than Lalasa's dress shop. Though the boys were free to move about their new quarters freely, there was no point. The room was doorless, windowless, and lightless. "You'd think, being a god, Mithros would be able to afford slightly better dungeons," Vinson gruffed for the third time that day. It was a new ritual, Owen would try and keep the Jolly, Bauxbart ("Bauxy-baby" he would insist) would tell them of his "conquests", Joren would sulk, and Vinsen would complain. "One chamber pot? For three, starved, women deprived, guardians."  
  
"who are slowly wilting away to nothing, we know," the others would finish for him. "And Bauxy is hardly wilting to nothing," Joren remarked sullenly. "If anything, he just gets bigger everyday." In the dark, Baux huffed in offense. "That's just a big belly from hunger." He patted his now large stomach, as if to back his claims. Owen snorted, temporarily forgetting his role as entertainer. "No, that's called stealing half the food off my plate!" Joren's eyes, though unseen and unseeing, bulged. "Your's too?" Food would come every once and awhile, it was impossible to tell when, exactly, without looking at the sun, and would arrive in extravagant meals of seasoned meat ("taste's like chicken!" Owen said every time) and vegetation. Though no silverware came with it, the boys took care of that easily: they used their hands. Vinsen broke the rare moment of silence. "So Baux has been eating my food, and Jorens, and Owens?" "That sounds about right." "Yup." "So we should kill him, then" Vinsen asked, rubbing his hands together happily. "It's something to do," Owen agreed. He too was grinning excitedly. "On the count of three?" Joren said, his voice still businesslike and calm.  
  
The other boys confirmed it, began counting. "One." "I swear, I'm innocent!" Baux protested loudly, backing up until he hit the wall behind him. "Two." If there had been complete silence, the four boys would have heard two faint "pops", signaling Kel and LeAnne's arrival. "Three!" The three squires rushed forward together, fists raised and teeth bared. Calloused knuckles hit soft flesh, promising large-and painful-bruising. "What in Mithro's Name do you think your doing?" A sore yet amazingly intact Kel demanded. She had been unfortunate enough to appear directly before Baux, saving him from a well deserved beating. "Kel!" a chorus of voice exclaimed. Owen went to hug her, but in the darkness her hadn't seen Kel move to one side to avoid an earlier punch from Vinsen. Owen stumbled and found himself with his arms wrapped around Baux's large waist. Producing a rather strangled sound that seemed to be a mix between a dying cow and a squealing court lady, Owen pushed the older man away quickly. "Mithros Sheild, Owen!" Kel cried. "What's wrong?" Vinsen snorted into the dark, "He probably took one look at your ugly face and died of fright." "Don't be silly," Kel snapped. "Its too dark for him to see anything." "George's Shield," Joren interrupted wisely. "What?" "We thought it would be weird saying 'Mithros' anything, if we were just going to kill him anyway," Vinsen explained. "And as far as we know, we won't be killing anyone named George anytime soon," Joren agreed. "Unless Mithros has another name we don't know about," Owen said, finally finding Kel. He wrapped his arms around her waist quickly and squeezed. When he pulled away, only the complete darkness was enough to conceal their blushes. Oblivious to the romance going on beside him, Joren said, "What would we say then?" "Bob?" suggested Baux. "Paul?" offered LeAnne. "What about Baux's Sheild?" asked Joren. "I thought we were going after people we weren't going to kill," said Vinsen, who made an attempt at sounding thoughtful (a new and highly scary experience for him). "We can't kill Baux!" Kel exclaimed, making Baux smile happily, under the misguided notion that someone loved him. "At least, not until we beat Mithros. We need every sword arm we can get." It's a common fact that when left alone, males fall under the incredibly misguided impression that they are invincible, and can, in fact, rule the world. Every woman knows that this is untrue, and will then try to persuade them otherwise. It was the mention of possible weakness that brought these particular men down to size, and started to install a rather suitable fear in them. They were, after all, assassinating a god. "If you are through acting like numbskulls, maybe we could get this over with?" LeAnne scolded, conveniently forgetting that she had been part of those "numbskulls" moments before. "Are you ready Kel?" Kel nodded her head, and felt LeAnne's warm hand squeeze her arm in reassurance. "We'll be tripping numerous alarm spells," Kel warned the boys. "So I suggest you have your weapons in hand." "What weapons?" The boys sounded genuinely confused, and LeAnne's hand left Kel's arm. A slight breeze told Kel that she was passing out the weapons Kawitha had prepared for them. "Owen, be careful. Those arrows shoot out flames and you don't want to burn your fingers. Joren, that sword will turn your target to stone for about 10 seconds, then they will shatter. Which means stop trying to hit Baux with it! Vinsen, this is a gun. You pull the trigger, a piece of metal will shoot out at your enemy and hurt them pretty bad. You can practice after we get outside!" LeAnne yelled, as the familiar sound of a gun being cocked was heard. "And Baux, here's another sword." Baux took it gingerly. "What powers does this have?" he asked, his voice in awe. LeAnne laughed, "If you hit it up against something.it will hurt it!" While Baux contemplated slicing the New Yorker to pieces, the rest of the company laughed. It was a weak, nervous laugh, but the tension in the air wavered. "Everyone, hold onto my shoulders," Kel urged, as she retrieved one of her own weapons: her staff. Lifting the gold and white adorned rod above her head, she closed her eyes and imagined what Mithros throne room would be like. As she conjured up images from what Diane had told her, a soft glow enveloped her hands. Pictures of what Mithros looked like, according to books in the library, raced through her mind and up into the diamond cap of the staff. The glow steadily increased as she took what Kawitha had taught her and shot it inside. Soon her companions were enveloped as well. But instead of their images growing sharper in the light, they faded, wavering in and out of vision. Soon even Kel had disappeared from the room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
You are the one who would destroy me.  
  
Keladry looked up into the great black eyes of Mithros, who had assumed the form of a stag. Even in animal form he was terrifying, powerful enough to have religions built under him, and realms destroyed before him. It was all there, every ounce of power had ever ruled the realms, and she could see it.  
  
You are afraid of me.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "I am very frightened."  
  
The stag laughed, a deep, resounding chuckle that echoed through the white tinted room. The single window splashed images against the glass, images of her friends, her guardians, surrounded by Mithros army of gods and defenseless, save the weapons given to them by the Kawitha herself. And it was Kel's fault.  
  
You amuse me, little one.  
  
Kel had tripped more alarms then she had imagined, and her friends were paying the price. Mithros had separated them, bringing Kel to him, and her guardians to his army.  
  
Pity, I will have to crush you in the end.  
  
Keladry was with the great god of gods himself, and she was alone.  
  
An: I need 12 more reviews and I'll give you your next chapter! Clips from the guys POV are in the next chapter, as well as a battle scene. 


	10. In answer to Ccslilazngirly questions:

In answer to Ccslilazngirly questions: First, I apoligize with the spelling error. I read the Immortals series once, and was completely unimpressed with it. Therefore, I am not quite sure what the heck is going on with Daine and Mithros. She will be his daughter for the plots sake. Kawitha and Mithros were married first, and when Kawitha became stronger then Mithros, Mithros had Kawitha thrown out. Kawitha created Kel and her guardians, and sent them to various realms. Mithros assumed that Kawithas "children" were related to him, but is wrong. Technically, the guardians are not related to each other, they were just created by the same person. And as I would feel weird making them call Kawitha "Mistress" or "Creater", I used the word Mother. Does that make sense? 


	11. The Price of Duty

*************************Chpt 10******************************  
  
AN: Warning: Graphic Scenes. Not for young children. As a lot of Italics are used in this chapter, and they may not show up on ffn, I am going to use the ever annoying blah things to represent Mithros POV, thoughts, or flashbacks. Sorry!  
  
Kel tightened her grip around her staff. Flames boiled up inside her, dying to be let out from the tip of the glaive-like blade at the end of the wand. Mithros was laughing. After all the hard work Kel had put into her training, first as a page, the as a sorceress, he had the nerve to laugh at her. Not the mocking laugh, which she knew so well from her years at the palace, nor was it the frightened laugh of a child caught doing something he should not.  
  
Mithros was genuinely amused.  
  
"I will kill you," she threatened. "For Kawitha's sake, I will kill you."  
  
And he laughed.  
  
(Mithros POV)  
  
Kawitha.  
  
Mithros breathed the sound of her name. It was as if just the sound would somehow bring her back to him, back to his world of splendor that he had created for her. He loved her, he always would. Her beautiful hair, her gentle smile, the way she would scold him if he allowed a few of his creations to get out of hand. The way she would be content to sit in his arms and watch the sky, the sky he had made for her. At the same time. He hated her. Kawitha was the bane of his existance, the everlasting punishment. The living proof that he could not control those he loved. He hated her for leaving him, robbing him of his powers and his children. Kawitha could say as she liked, but deep down, he knew the children of Kawitha were his, not created but made through his love, through their love. But she had stolen them, poisoned their minds against him. One, only one, had managed to break free from her spell long enough to warn him of Shyinue, his prized daughter, and her corruption. Kawitha had poisoned their minds, and Mithros would save them. Through death, death of their mortal bodies, Mithros would cast the poison from them, and they would return to him, be his heirs. And Shyinue would be his. Lithia, his current wife, would be unhappy. But he grew tired of her quickly. As soon as Shyinue was returned to him, his daughter would take Lithia's place as goddess, and Lithia would be cast out. Mitros had loved her once, long enough to bring forth a daughter to his prized realm, the human realm. However, love grew tired, and what was a mortal compared to Shyinue? Yes, he would kill his children out of love, and they would return to him. He would kill them now.  
  
Come with me to the window  
  
It was a command, and his dear, sweet Shyinue obeyed. Gingerly, untrusting him, she walked toward the window to look out on her siblings. One, the one he had called Vinsen, drew out the gun, a strange contraption Mithros had seen in one of his realms. Powerful things, guns were, but no match for his wonderous army of immortals.  
  
Watch  
  
  
  
It was Vinsen who started the battle, with the single gunshot aimed toward the nearest immortal. It was proper, Kel mused sadly, as it had been Vinsen who started it ages ago when he had told Mithros of Kawitha's plans.  
  
The immortal died immediately.  
  
Where the fallen immortal lay, two more took his place, and two more gunshots rang. Perfect hits. But three dead? Thee out of thousands, barely a scratch. The immortals closed in the gap again, but still made no move to strike.  
  
Owen pulled out an arrow and strung it. Even from the distance of the window, Kel could see his hands shake. His fingers released the arrow, and it burst into flames. As it struck an immortal, the immortal and its three bordering soldiers lit on fire. As if it were a wildfire, flames leaped from immortal to immortal, clearing out over twenty.  
  
Still, barely a scratch.  
  
Joren unsheathed his sword and lifted it above his head. Spinning it in the classic "Reaper Swipes Corn" move that they had practiced numerous time under Lord Wyldons watchful eye, he was able to hit at least five of the closest Hantrinks, a particularly nasty breed of cockroaches. As LeAnne had predicted, a grayish hue overtook them, and they slowly crumbled at his feet.  
  
Baux drew his own sword and attacked the nearest batch of Bilooks (overgrown apes that had knives attached to the arms) wildly, chopping off first their arms, then their heads. He didn't notice the blood that sprayed over his robes, or the heads he kicked away to reach the next group.  
  
And still the immortals made no move to strike back.  
  
LeAnne, the only guardian yet to use her weapon, knelt on the ground. Cupping her hands together, she blew into them softly. A pale blue mist streamed away from her hands and into the mouths and noses of the closest immortals. As if touched by acid, their faces melted, and dripped down, revealing deteriorating skulls, and rotting brains. The immortals collapsed.  
  
Beside Kel, Mithros reared onto his back feet and kicked the glass. Not even a crack appeared. It was the signal for battle.  
  
  
  
The motionless immortals sprang to life.  
  
All around him war raged. This was the moment he had been preparing for, this was the moment he would make his parents proud. Spoilt as a child, he had gotten everything he wanted. He never had the urge to work for anything, never had the need to. He had had no oppurtunity to be a cause for any pride, and Joren had begun to suspect that even had he, his parents would not have cared.  
  
But there was one who one. One, single soul who would be proud of him no matter his status, no matter his laziness. He would fight, he would die, and he would make Kel proud.  
  
Love was worth that.  
  
Joren focused his attention of the group of Hantrinks, who crawled forward. Their antenna's swung dangerously, shooting bits of acid from each end. Joren cursed as a glob hit his knee, and watched as it detatched itself from his thigh and fell to the ground. Standing on his good leg, he charged the offender, driving his blade through its chest. Behind him, a three- headed centuar kicked out its legs at the sword swinging Joren. The movement was sudden, not a muscle in the chest had betrayed it. One hoof spliced the hand holding the sword, tearing a long gash through Joren's tendon. The sword was flung aside, and lost beneath a sea of hoofs and claws. Joren fell to the ground, moaning, and clutched his useless hand. His eyes poured tears at the centuars feet as it reared up once again, and slammed its hoof against his skull. Joren quieted, his shattered head laid against the ground, a grim smile fixed upon his lips. Not even Vinsons shots, moments to late, saved Joren from his bloody grave.  
  
Inside, Mithros laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shyinue looks upset. She does not understand. Her brother is saved, he will come back to me now. We can be a family.  
  
She is glaring hatefully through the window, tears pouring down her cheeks for the man she did not even like. That's why he was the first to be saved. His death was humorous, how his friends tried to save him, and failed. But it is best to let my darling daughter adjust to the pain, adjust to the deaths. Perhaps I should kill Owen last. He seems to be the most dear to her.  
  
It's a shame though, that Vinsens bullets had not missed. Centuars are rare visitors, and I would have like to keep that one a bit longer. Fascinating creature, really. They shall always be remembered as saviors of my son, Joren.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kel was helpless. She could not save her friends, she could not save herself. The only way out was magic, and she would surely take Mithros with her if she tried to leave. Where was Kawitha? Where was Mother? Why wouldn't she come?  
  
  
  
Vinsen continued to shoot at the immortals. Tens by tens the fell, as his aim improved and the immortals got closer. Still, there was no end in sight. Why am I even here? He wondered as two more immortals were blasted away. Why am I protecting the lump?  
  
Because it's your duty.  
  
All his life Vinson had been seen as fearless, as strong. But he did fear, he did have worries. He knew he was born for greatness, he knew it and no one else seemed to care. In page training he had been just another student, another beginner in the role of protecting the realm. He had been a no body. And then the Lump came along, and she was special, because she was a girl. Without trying, without being born a hero, as Vinson had, she received more attention then he had ever dreamed of having, and he despised her.  
  
He had not wanted to be another nobody. He wanted attention, praise, ballads written just for him! And this, this guardian thing was his chance. It was his ticket out of nobody street. And he would not fail.  
  
He slammed his finger down on the trigger, and shot off another round of bullets. Before him, he saw a clearing in the immortals. They were winning! He raced towards it, still firing bullets. If he could get behind the immortals, he could attack them from behind, while the other guardians would attack from ahead. The immortals would be so confused, they wouldn't know what to do!  
  
So caught up in his dreams of victory, Vinson failed to realize the trap before the path disappeared behind him. There had been no "behind" in the immortals attack, at least, not that he could see. It had simply been a whole, conveniantly left open for him to walk into, so he would be surrounded by immortals. Vinson smirked. He would just have to clear another trail back.  
  
Lifting the gun he pointed to the immortals blocking his way back to the safety of the other guardians. He pulled the trigger expectantly.and nothing happened. No gun blasts, no bullets of death, just a simple click.  
  
He was out of ammo.  
  
Desperatly he pulled again, and again. He was still pulling as the Spidren approached him. Still pulling, though now crying, as his left arm was pulled off by the immortal. Still pulling, and screaming and he fell to the ground, both legs torn from his body and eaten whole. Still pulling as the pincer of a Hantrink clasped around his neck. Vinson stopped pulling only when he head was cut from his shoulders in one, quick motion.  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for the others to die. Bauxbart first, gutted by a Spidren, his insides eaten by a Jorgi, and his blood drunk by a Calihopper. Then LeAnne, sprayed with acid first on her arms, then her chest, then her legs. The look of extreme pain and horror on her face while she watched her body melt away was extremely pleasing to Mithros, as he rejoiced in three more of his children being saved by death. And while his prized daughter lay on the floor, weeping in anguish at the loss of her beloved siblings, she still did not understand.  
  
This puzzled Mithros greatly. Did she not know that he was saving them from poison? Saving them so that she could be happy? And free from the lies of Kawitha? Did she not understand?  
  
There was only one guardian left, the spirited boy called Owen. He too was crying. It was time to save him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Owen had failed. Again.  
  
First his mother, killed by bandits while his father was away from home. It was Owens job to look after her, Owens job to keep her safe. When the bandits had arrived, he had panicked. Forgetting his responsibility to his mother, he had run to the barn loft and hid. As he heard his mothers agonized screams as the bandits did George knows what to her was agonizing. When the screams stopped.that was even more painful.  
  
For the second time in his life, Owen had been in charge of a womans safety. True, she was his personal love, and that it was no longer bandits they were up against, but the principals were the same. And as he watched his comrades fall, he found himself crying out her name.  
  
"Keladry! Keladrrrrryyyy!"  
  
It was his war cry, the name that gave him strength. On the other side of the window, Mithros would pity his son, whose love mirrored Mithros and Kawithas.  
  
As arrow after arrow flew from his bow, tears streamed down his cheeks. He would not, he could not, fail Keladry. The numbers of the immortals were great, but so was the squires love for his mistress, and it would be a long, hard battle before either side won. As his determination grew, so did the strength of his arrows. Soon hundreds of immortals were burnt to a crisp with a single arrow, which were in flames even before it left his bow. Thousands of immortals turned into hundreds. Hundreds if immortals turned into tens. And still Owen did not let up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside, Mithros worried. What if his son didn't die? Mithros could not bear to lose even one son to Kawithas magic, and the concept of Owen not being saved.was heartbreaking. Still, the boy had shown great amounts of potential. After he was saved, Mithros might make the boythe leaders of realms, the largest realms Mithros had ever created. Owen would be second only to Shyinue, and Shyinue would be second only to Mithros.  
  
But Owen had to be saved.  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed a shame to run out of arrows after such a long battle. The immortals barely outnumbered him now, there were less then ten left. And still Owen found himself courting death. Throwing down his empty sack of arrows, he leapt at the nearest Spidren. Landing squarly on its neck, or what appeared to be its neck, Owen fastened the bow around its neck. A quick yank, a short flight, and Owens string had ripped through the Spidrens body like yarn through cheese. While the other spidrens circled him, he jumped onto another's back. Attempting to pull the same trick twice, Owen once more lifted his bow.  
  
Only to find he didn't have it.  
  
While Owen had been positioning himself on the Spidrens back, three more had snuck up behind him. One held his missing bow, and made short work of slicing it up into kindle. The other grabbed a hold of his tunic and lifted him into the air. As the other two closed in the side, Owen was quickly going blind with tears.  
  
Keladry.  
  
He had to see Kel one last time before he died. Turning his head the best he could, he drew in her beauty. Her hazel eyes were wide open, as if she would blink and he would be gone. Her tears matched his, and as he cried a final "I love you Keladry!" the Spidren finished their work of him. Dropping him into ones mouth, the top of his body was torn off, while lower half was fought over by the remaining Spidren.  
  
Inside, Mithros rejoiced.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This was my first battle scene, and I hope I didn't disappoint you all. I warned you that there would be deaths.  
  
A Great thank you to all my reviewers! I realize that the formatting is a bit demented right now, I am TRYING to fix it.  
  
Next Chapter: Kel confronts Mithros. 


End file.
